


only a ring

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Vivian never took notice of her ring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pushing Daisies' nor am I profiting off this.

It was only a ring. There was nothing flashy or heavy about it. 

No diamond which glinted and gleamed. It was a small band; silver and one size too big. 

Vivian never took much notice of jewelry, and the ring sat on her hand unnoticed. A new outfit with promises of improving shows was all Vivian needed. It was sometimes all she wanted. 

It was all she wanted even on the nights she crawled into her sisters bed. 

Vivian curled up along her back, a fragile baby bird. 

"Did you come with a bottle of vodka?"

"I can bring a drink if you want." 

Lily slipped from bed and groaned as she pulled on her slippers. 

It was only a ring which her sister never noticed, but it was never enough for her.


End file.
